Dynamic Spiderman: Volume one: Great Power
by dynamic marvel
Summary: Peter Paker gets biten by his pet spider and suddenly his life is spiraling downaward. Is rated teen but may get a little goy no expected in the first volume. Swearing is present. Note: each chap is like an issue
1. Issue 01: Power

Note: I do not own marvel, spider-man, any characters from spider-man or any other marvel comics for that matter.

**

* * *

1996 **

Richard Parker smiled as he looked into the microscope. His experiment was finally working.

"Don't you remember Octavius telling every one to stop their super-human experiments?" Edward Brock asked.

Richard sighed. "This isn't super human though," he replied frustrated. "I'm doing this work on spiders."

"It doesn't matter," Edward said, "SHEILD isn't going to give a crap what you're enhancing."

"It hasn't even been proved that my work can be safely transferred to human," Richard said blinking off some fatigue. "Now get out of my lab please, I got to go meet my wife."

"No, Octavius sent me to order you to get rid of your experiment," Edward said. "He's really scared that SHEILD is going to run a full investigation and find his experiment."

"And did you get rid of yours?" Richard asked.

"No it was sent over seas to Latveria," Edward said, "I'm flying there in a few days. Victor Von Doom is looking for a new head scientist and he's picked me."

"Take mine with you," Richard said. "I'll try to get my family to move to Latveria. This experiment is my life, don't take it away."

Edward sighed. "I really don't want to do this but you've left me no choice."

Richard finally looked up from his microscope. "What are you talking about?"

Last thing Richard Parker ever knew was a loud bang and then dark.

* * *

May Parker was starting to worry. It was 11:18 and Richard and Mary had still not come to pick up their child. 

"Where is your brother?" May asked. "I know it's their anniversary but Peter has been here for quite a while. You think they would be back by now."

"Well we could always call," Ben said sitting at a type writer, pecking away.

"I don't want to interrupt them if they're doing… that," May said frowning. "How about we call Richards work and see if he's even left." May got up and picked up the phone and dialed the number to Richard's lab. When there was no pick up May dialed the number to the security desk.

"Hello, this is the security desk at Octavius labs," said a male voice from the other end.

"Hello, this is May Parker, sister-in-law of scientist Richard Parker," May replied. "I was wondering, has he signed out of the labs yet?"

"No," the security guard said. "In fact his wife signed in at about 8:00 and hasn't signed out either."

"Okay thank you," May said and hung up. "They're still at the lab."

"Well should we bother them?" Ben asked. "They might be having a little fun."

"Oh if I know my brother in law then there's not fun going on in the laboratory," May said shaking her head. "Perhaps we should check up on them?"

Ben sighed and stopped typing. He looked up and smiled.

"Should we bring Peter?" May asked taking that for a yes.

"Well I don't think we should leave him here alone," Ben said.  
"Right how silly of me," May said standing up.

* * *

Ben stood at door way and placed his hand on the door knob. He turned it and walked into the lab. 

"Oh my god," Ben gasped. "Don't let Peter see."

On the ground was Richard on his back, blood pooled around him and coming out his mouth. Beside him on the ground was Mary, face down with one arm around her husband, also in a pool of blood. In between them was a bouquet of roses.

"Mommy?" Peter's little voice came as he saw the lab. "Daddy, get up. You shouldn't be sleeping on the floor."

May broke out in weeping. "May, go call the police," Ben said.

* * *

"No we got here about half an hour ago," Ben said to the police, not for the first time. 

May, on the other hand, was sitting at the lab table weeping.

"Can my nephew maybe take this spider home?" Ben asked. "Something to remember his parents by?"

"Well as long as we can't find it as evidence," the head detective said.

"Yeah that's okay," Ben said nodding.

**

* * *

Today **

"How can you not own a cell phone?" Harry Osborn asked.

"Well not every one's parents are in Time Magazines top million millionaires of the year five years in a row," Gwen Stacy piped up.

"Well yeah but his Uncle's a fairly known author," Harry rebutted, "that's gotta be worth something."

"Well, he's sexier with out it," Mary-Jane Watson said with a smile.

"I'm sexy?" Peter Parker, now age 16, said mouth wide open.

"Well more so then this rich kid," Gwen said punching Harry in the arm playfully.

"C'mon babe," Harry pleaded. "I understand MJ being on Peter's side, I mean they should be doing it, but shouldn't my girlfriend be on my side?"

Gwen chuckled. "Yeah but then it would be mean to the sexy guy here."

"Oh no," Mary-Jane said standing up. "Me and Peter _are_ doing it!"

She kissed Peter while Gwen corrected her, "Peter and I."

"Yeah, yeah, what ever," Mary-Jane said smiling evilly and walking off.

Peter sat there looking off into space.

Gwen smiled. "Go after her Peter," Gwen whispered nudging him in the arm.

Peter jumped up and ran in the direction that Mary-Jane went. He saw her long red hair draping over her shoulders. She stood at her locker and as she turned Peter smiled as her green eyes met his own.

"Umm… what?" was all Peter could manage.

"It was nothing," Mary-Jane said, "I was just trying to peeve off Harry. Gwendolyn has been telling me he hasn't been getting any lately."

Peter burst out laughing. "Who the hell calls her Gwendolyn?"

"Me apparently," Mary-Jane smiled. "We're still on for tonight right?"

"Oh," Peter said breathing in sharply, "I'm sorry MJ; I got this big chemistry test tomorrow and also English essay on Hamlet."

Mary-Jane gave Peter a dirty look. "You're kidding… right?"

"Yes, yes I am," Peter said smiling.

Mary-Jane hit him hard in the shoulder. "Don't do that!"

"I'll see you tonight Mary-Jane, I do have some studying to do," Peter said.

"I'll see you later Tiger," she waved goodbye.

"Where do you think you're going Parker?" Flash Thomson asked pushing Peter into a locker across the hall from Mary-Jane's.

"Yeah Parker," Kong said laughing.

"You got a date with wittle Mawy-Jane?" Flash taunted.

"Yeah a date," Kong added.

"It's not a date," Mary-Jane said trying to defend Peter. "We're just friends."

Flash picked Peter up off the ground. He pulled his hand back to strike Peter but his hand did not come back forward. Peter opened his eyes to see Harry holding Flash's arm back.

"So you won't mind if I ask her out Parker?" Flash asked.

"Yeah, Parker," Kong added.

"Okay you can shut up now," Flash said giving Kong a dirty look.

"Let go of him right now," Harry warned.

"And the consequence if I don't?" Flash asked.

"Gwen can you please do the honors?" Harry asked.

Gwen walked up and grabbed Flash's crotch.

"Oh baby," Flash said, "wait till we're at my house."

Gwen squeezed and Flash yelped and fell to the ground holding his genitals. Every one in the hall started to laugh at Flash as he twitched on the ground.

"Thanks," Peter said.

"No problem buddy," Harry said. "Don't forget the movie or we'll lynch you."

"Oh no I won't," Peter said, "I've already been lectured by MJ."

* * *

Peter looked up from his text book. It was 4:37. The movie started at 5:10. He closed the text book and put it away. He looked at his pet spider that he had since he was 6. He picked it up to put in back in its cage. He placed it in and then felt a strong pinch on his palm. 

He retracted his hand and saw two small bite marks on his palm. He blinked rapidly as a wave of dizziness swam over him. He stumbled backwards and hit the side of the bed with his calves. He fell back onto the back but the comforting pillow top mattress felt like stone. Pain seared slowly over his hand from the bite. As the bite moved up his arm it became more intense. His breathing was becoming labored and his vision blurry. Peter closed his eyes.

* * *

Mary-Jane crossed her arms. 

"He said he'd really be here this time," she said with a sigh.

"Well he's not," Gwen said putting an arm around Mary-Jane's shoulder.

"Pete will show," Harry said with a frown. "There's still fifteen minutes to the movie any ways."

"Yeah but there's always seating we have to worry about," Gwen said putting her other arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Well you guys go ahead I'll get Peter on the phone and nudge him to come," Mary-Jane said.

The two left Mary-Jane alone as she scrolled through the list of people on her cell phone until she came to "Peter". She pressed call and then held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" Ben answered.

"Hi Ben," Mary-Jane said, "it's MJ, I want to talk to Peter cause he's supposed to be meeting us for a movie, which for he's not here."

"Wait one second please," Ben said. Mary-Jane could here over the phone Ben asking May to get Peter from his room. After a few moments of silence she could here a scream from May. "I'm sorry Mary-Jane; I'll have to call you back."

She heard a dial tone. She pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it strangely. She went into the theatre.

"You guys I think something's wrong with Peter," Mary-Jane said.

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"Well when I called I ask for Peter and then I heard his aunt scream," Mary-Jane said, "and then his Uncle was like 'I'll call you back.' I don't like that."

"Well that doesn't sound too good," Harry said looking up at the movie screen where the previews were just starting.

"Well I'm going to go check on him," Mary-Jane said getting up.

"But you're already in the movie!" Gwen said.

"Yeah but Peter's more important then a movie," Mary-Jane muttered as she rushed up the isle, "or you two for that matter."

* * *

The doctor turned to May and Ben. He didn't have a serious face on or a sympathetic face on. His expression was fairly neutral. He turned to the nurse and whispered something in her ear and she ran off. 

"Peter isn't in any serious trouble," the doctor said.

May sighed and hugged her husband.

"However," the doctor said moving on, "he has received a shock and he may be in a coma for at the most five years."

"What's the earliest he should be up?" Ben asked standing up.

"That could be any where from half a year to a year," the doctor said frowning now.

May looked shocked. "I thought you said it was only shock."

"It was but it was a serious case," the doctor said "It's put his brain into a subconscious mode for at least quite a while as it repairs as much as a human brain is able to."

"We understand," Ben said.

* * *

Mary-Jane walked into the hospital room that she was informed from the front desk. 

She was holding a bouquet of some sort of blue flowers—Peter loved blue—in her right hand and had on a red halter top that stopped just above her belly button revealing a diamond belly button ring that Peter had bought for her on her birthday last year. It wasn't a very large diamond but it was the thought that counts, especially when it comes to Peter. She was also wearing black jeans short shorts and a pair of black Puma sneakers. She hadn't bothered to bring her purse, also a gift from Pete that he gave her on his birthday—Mary-Jane had been puzzled by that one. She had even put on make up. Not a lot, just the normal plus pink lip stick that Peter had always told her he liked, her hair was straight down—once again as he liked it.

Peter was lying on the bed, arms at his side and legs straight. He had no life support; so Mary-Jane guessed he wasn't that bad off. He wore one of those ugly green hospital gowns and his hair was all a mess.

She placed the flowers on the bed side table. She then sat on the heavily padded chairs provided that was closest to Peter. She placed a hand on her forehead and a tear slipped from under her eye lids.

"I love you," she whispered. She continued at a louder volume. "I just wanted you to know that. They say that when some one's in a coma they can still hear things. If you wake up soon maybe we could go see a movie together." She stood up and moved beside his bed. "You're getting a beard, it's not very attractive. You seem a bit more muscular since I last saw you." She leant in so her head was above his. "Please wake up Peter," she begged. "I could make it worth you while… not that much, but still." Tears streamed from her eyes now. She squeezed her eyes shut making one of the tears fall straight down. It fell into Peter's mouth.

Peter opened and closed his mouth as if to taste something. Mary-Jane didn't notice this because she was sobbing now.

"Tastes salty," Peter muttered his voice horse.

Mary-Jane stopped. "Peter?"

"The one and only," Peter said lifting his head slightly to look at her. "Flowers? For me?"

Mary-Jane nodded. "I know how much you like blue and I was able to find these."

"You're so nice MJ," Peter said.

"I'll be back okay?" Mary-Jane said running out of the room

"Go ahead," Peter said. "Wait a minute why am I in the hospital?"

* * *

"They say I'm amazing," Peter said. 

"Well you did wake up like six months before they predicted you even could," Harry said nudging his arm.

Peter was still in the hospital but now he was sitting normally. He was set to leave the hospital in two weeks. Harry, Mary-Jane and Gwen were sitting in the over padded chairs that the hospital provided.

Harry was wearing a black suit with a white shirt, the collar undone and no tie. Harry looked abnormal in the get up but he was rich so it was okay. His hair was as he normally had it and he was wearing the ring he had received for graduating from a private elementary school.

Gwen was wearing eyes liner and lip gloss but no other make up. She wore a black long sleeve shirt that showed off her bosom greatly. She wore a knee length black shirt with a Japanese design on it. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

Mary-Jane was wearing lip gloss and her hair was light and wavy. Her top was a navy blue V-neck t-shirt. She wore full length blue jeans.

"So when are you coming back to school?" Mary-Jane asked.

"Oh I'll be back in two weeks," Peter said.

"You're such a nerd," Gwen chuckled.

"Don't make fun of Peter," Mary-Jane said. "Not for another two weeks at least."

"Well you'll visit right?" Peter asked them all.

"I know I will," Mary-Jane trying hard not to blush.

Uncle Ben walked in with a smile on his face.

"The miracle child himself!" Ben said walking up to the bed and hugging Peter.

"Hi Uncle Ben," Peter said as his Uncle pulled back.

"You three mind if I have some time to my self with my nephew?" Ben asked.

The three of them shook their head. They left the room waving good bye to Peter. Ben sat down beside Peter and handed him a book.

"What's this?" Peter asked looking at it strangely.

"It's my new book," Uncle Ben said pointing at his name. "This is the first copy that they sent to me, and I wanted you to have it."

Peter looked at the cover. In big words that the top it said "With Great Power." This made Peter laugh inwardly. Uncle Ben had always giving him lectures about how "with great power, comes great responsibility." He was wondering when his uncle's next book would come out.

"Thanks," Peter said.

"That's all I wanted to say," Uncle Ben said. "I'll leave now if it's okay with you."

"If you want," Peter said hugging his Uncle once more.

Uncle Ben left smiling. Peter looked at the book once more and threw it on his bed side table.

* * *

Two weeks later Peter smiled as he strolled once again into his high school in Forest Hills, Queens, New York. Mary-Jane saw him, ran up, and gave her a great big hug. 

"So what did they find out was the reason for you shock?" Harry asked punching Peter playfully in the arm to say hello.

"Well I got bitten by my spider," Peter explained. "They figure that the Spider must have some kinda venom that sent my nervous system into shock… what's been going on here?"

"Nothing," Gwen said. "Flash has been trying to find some one else to pick on, I'm sure he's quite happy you're back."

As if on cue the roaring voice of Flash filled the air. "Parker! So nice to see you! I think I should give you your welcome back present now!"

Peter knew to duck. He didn't know how but he did. He heard the gasps as Flash's fist sailed right over his head. Next he had the feeling that he should reach above his head and he grabbed Flash's wrist and pulled him over his shoulder.

"Pete," Harry said slowly, "when did you become that strong?"

Peter looked at his hands. "I really don't know."

Gwen put a hand on Peter's abs. "I like it," she said tauntingly.

Harry snarled and looked away. "Okay Gwen I get it," Harry said stalking off.

"What's going on between you two?" Mary-Jane asked.

"Nothing you need to know about right now," Gwen said rushing after Harry.

Peter was looking deep into his hands. Mary-Jane put an arm around his shoulder.

"Where did you get all that hunky strength?" Mary-Jane asked.

"I think I gotta go," Peter muttered.

"But you just got here!" Mary-Jane protested trying to hold Peter back.

"I don't feel to well," Peter lied as he walked away from the school.

* * *

Peter walked down the street, two hands in his pockets. 

_What on earth was that?_ He thought, clenching his fists. _Ewww my pocket is all gooey._

Peter pulled his hand out of his pocket. He looked at his hand and it was covered in a thick white goo. He started to wipe his hand off. Once he was done wiping off the back of his hand he went to the palm and pressed down about where the palm meets the wrist. Some of the same goo shot out of his wrist and hit the alley wall.

"Cool…" Peter said looking closely at the goop. He wiped the rest of the goo off.

He felt his stomach rumble so he went into the McDonalds. He bought a chicken sandwich and unwrapped it. He dropped the wrapper, but it didn't fall to the ground. It was stuck to his palm. He shook his hand while eating with the other and the wrapper still would not come off. He finished the sandwich in one big bite and pulled the wrapper off with his other hand. Once again he let go but it was still stuck to his finger tips.

"God damn it!" he muttered.

It suddenly fell to the ground and some one yelled. "Don't litter you pig" across the street at him.

Peter blinked a couple of times rapidly. He ran down the street to go home but he was having trouble getting through the crowd on the sidewalk. He looked at the alley, it was empty. He walked into the middle of it and placed a hand on it. He tested by pulling his arm down but the hand didn't come off. He took a deep breath and place his other hand just above. Then he placed his feet on the wall and placed his first hand farther up. He started to climb the wall. Once he got to the top he saw a roof about the same height as he was. He ran towards it and then the instinct to jump yelled at him. Considering how his instinct had been right before he trusted it this time and we just made it to the other roof.

* * *

Peter sat on his bed. He looked at him self in the mirror noticing a lot more muscle. 

"_With great power, comes great responsibility,"_ ran through Peter's mind. _Well it's not that great of a power._

* * *

**_To Be Conitinued..._**

* * *

yeah this issue isn't that great, but then again there's no villain yet... coninute rading they next issue is better, and ill put it up in about 3weeks-a month. 


	2. Issue 02: Great Power

Note: I do not own marvel, spider-man, any characters from spider-man or any other marvel comics for that matter.

* * *

Peter lay in his bed. He looked at his clock and groaned. 

_Oy, I have to get up again?_ Peter said seeing he was almost late for school.

He got out of bed, throwing on some deodorant after pulling on his pants over his plaid boxers. He had a muscle shirt on, which he had been sleeping in along with the boxers.

He walked towards the bathroom scratching his ass as he walked down the hallway. He looked in the mirror and started to brush his teeth. He stared at his new muscle that was flexing and un-flexing with every back and forth stroke. He dropped the tooth brush into the sink and smiled flexing his muscles infront of him like hulk Hogan. There was a knock on his door.

"Are you ready to go Peter?" Aunt May asked. "You'll be late if you don't go now."

"Yeah Aunt May," Peter replied, mouth still full of tooth paste. He rinsed out his mouth. "I just have to put on a shirt."

"Just pick up some toast on your way you," Uncle Ben added.

"Yes Uncle Ben," Peter said rolling his eyes. As if on cue his stomach rumbled. "Thanks for supporting me," he muttered.

Peter rushed out of the bathroom and jumped over a pile of towels on the floor just as his mind yelled at him to. He put on his shirt saying "I see dumb people!" and then tore out of the house forgetting the toast. He ran down the street and noticed there was no way he would get there on time. He went into an alley and made sure no one was around. He started to climb the wall.

"_With great power, comes great responsibility." _Flashed through his head. _Oh yeah like this is great power. Talk to those freaky mutants about power._

He climbed up the wall and came to the roof. He measured his distance and started to run, making it over the first gap with no trouble. He saw his school on the opposite side of the street. He looked down into the alley and saw no one looking and jumped down three stories, landing with a crouch. He stood up.

_Whoa I'm still in one piece, _Peter thought. _What a great not so great power I have._

Peter checked the street and was surprised to find so little traffic. He reached the door of the school and waved hi to Mary-Jane stepping inside when he realized he had forgotten his bag.

* * *

Flash glared at Peter as he crossed the hall. Mary-Jane flashed Flash a dark grin saying, "You got beat up by the biggest geek in the school." Flash snarled and held this shoulder. His shoulder had been dislocated in the flip and he was going to have it in a sling for a while longer, meaning he was out of the basketball team for the rest of the semester. 

Peter slumped into P.E., his worst class.

_Well that was before,_ Peter thought. _I do have these sweet powers._

Peter took the basketball and dribbled it once. It actually came up to him. He smiled and started to run up and down the gymnasium with the basketball bouncing in front of him. Next it was time to shoot the ball. Peter lined up and Kong just laughed, having no Flash to give him something to repeat. Peter measured his shot, and released just as his mind told him to. The ball bounced off the backboard, started to roll around the rim. The ball was almost at a stop when suddenly it dropped into the basket. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Parker," the teacher said in disbelief. "How did you manage to pull that off?"

Peter smiled. "Persistence is the way to victory," he replied with a shrug.

The coach shrugged. "Listen Parker, if you can make ten out of ten baskets we'll let you take Flash's spot for the rest of the semester."

Peter considered it. It would make him more popular, less people laughing at him in the hall way. Peter measured the next shot and this time it swooshed in. He shot the next seven with little effort. With a smile he turned around for his last shot and threw the ball over the back of his head. He heard the sound of it hit the backboard and turned around in time to see it go through the hoop. Every one started to cheer him and Kong even patted him on the back.

"That was amazing Parker," Kong said in his deep booming voice.

_I think those may be the first words I ever heard from Kong's brain,_ Peter thought but answered with a full hearty thank you.

* * *

"Ho-ee crap," Harry said talking to Peter who sat behind him in English class, "they actually let _you_ on the basketball team." 

"Well that's very supportive," Peter said rolling his eyes.

"What'd I miss?" Gwen asked sitting down beside Peter.

"Nothing," Harry said turning around.

Gwen's mouth dropped. She held her hand to her chest shocked.

"Is something wrong with you two?" Peter asked.

"He seems to be ignoring me lately," Gwen said sad. "I think he's cheating on me."

"I don't see Harry doing that," Peter said.

"What should I do Pete?" Gwen asked gazing at the floor. "I can't stand him to ignore me."

"It'll be okay," Peter said lifting her chin with his forefinger.

Gwen looked deep into Peter's eyes and smiled. "Yeah, it will wont it?"

Peter sat in the lunch room when he heard loud yelling from the hall way.

"Who is it?" Gwen asked.

"I'm not cheating on you!" Harry replied.

"Fine if you're not going to tell me anything, then we're through!" Gwen said. "Never talk to me again."

Gwen stormed into the cafeteria, her face red with anger and tears streaming down her cheeks. She was clenching her fists, and holding her lips closed. She clunked down beside Peter and buried her forehead in her arms. He could here her weeps and every one of them was a needle through his heart. He put an arm around her shoulders.

"I think I know why he was so cold to me Peter," Gwen said looking up, her sobs subsided enough to get the sentence out. "It's something about me, something I didn't even realize till today. I love you Peter Parker."

Peter blushed and retracted his arm. His heart rate increased.

"I love you too," Peter said with nothing else to say. "Not love, but I have a crush on you."

Gwen looked up at him and smiled.

* * *

Marina Kezleck sat at her lab table, mixing chemicals. She was a leading chemist at Oscorp Labs in New York. She placed the liquid in the fridge for over night and looked at her watch. It was quitting time, a thought that made her smile.

Marina was 5" 7' with blonde hair and a bronze tan. Her voice had a light lantino blend. her eyes were green.

She walked out the door looking through her purse. She found her car keys and unlocked her car and with one smooth motion sat in it. She frowned. How she had ever got such a high paying job at a company at important as Oscorp she'll never know. She placed the keys in the slot and turned, the engine struggled to turn over. She focused on the engine and helped it.

Marina was a mutant—a telekinetic. She checked her blind spots and pulled out of her parking spot. She accelerated out of the parking lot, wanting to get home as soon as possible. After such a stressful day she couldn't wait to see her lover.

She got home and saw Felicia Hardy in a bra and pajama pants standing at the stole with a spatula and frying pan. She was browning some turkey to put in with spaghetti sauce. Marina smiled as she walked in the door.

"Smells good baby," Marina said taking one big sniff.

Felicia smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, how was work?"

"It was okay," Marina said, "could've with out some one those comments."

Felicia put down the spatula and held Marina's arms. "You'll be okay; people have become less racist over the last few decades, it's bound to transfer to mutants eventually."

Marina stared at the ground. Felicia put a finger under Marina's chin and made her look into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Felicia asked. "You shouldn't listen to those intolerant jack asses."

"Why did god do this to me?" Marina asked. "I've been religious since I was a baby. Not only did he make me a lesbian but he also made me a mutant!"

Felicia took a step back. She noticed the meat starting to burn. She sighed and answered.

"God made you those things because it's the better way of life," Felicia said. "What's wrong with being a mutant? And if you weren't a lesbian then you would never have met me would you?"

Marina took the cross on her chain around her neck and held it tight in her hand. "No, no I guess I wouldn't have."

Felicia smiled turning off the burner. She turned to face Marina who leant forward and kiss her.

"You know what I'm gonna do?" Marina asked, now happy.

"No… what?" Felicia asked.

"I'm going to give Mutants a good name finally," Marina said. "I'm going to go around saving people."

"A super hero?" Felicia asked, unsure.

"Exactly," Marina smiled. "Can you make me a—"

"Costume?" Felicia finished.

Marina smiled. "You know everything, you're so perfect."

"Well I am the reason why god made you a lesbian," Felicia said kissing Marina deeper this time.

* * *

Wilson Fisk held the phone in his thick fat hands. 

"I have a subject who's completely willing for the test doctor," Fisk said, every word made his second third and fourth chins wobbling. "I just need to know when you're ready for the test."

"I have the formula completely ready," Doctor Strom replied. "Who is the subject?"

"His name is Roderick Kingsley," Fisk replied. "He's one of my best hit men."

"That's perfect for the job," Strom said.

"Thank you for your time Doctor," Fisk said. "I will speak to you tomorrow before the test."

Fisk hung up the phone and turn to look out the window. He stared long at the sun set. A helicopter flew across the sun and was setting to land. Fisk leant forward smiling; he saw his reflection in the window.

* * *

Mary-Jane shifted nervously. She rang the door dell of Peter's house. 

_Hi Peter_, she thought, thinking of what to say to him, _umm, so what are you doing tonight? Nothing? Cool… listen, if you're not doing anything tonight you wanna catch a movie… just you and me? You will? Oh yea Peter I love you. No that's no good. That'll freak him out completely._

Peter answered the door. "Oh hey MJ," he said smiling.

"Hi Tiger," she said grinning more broad. "I was just wondering what you're doing tonight."

"Oh nothing," Peter said. "I'm just hanging with Gwen."

"Oh can I come with?" Mary-Jane said saddened that he wasn't free.

"Sorry MJ but it's sorta just me and her…"

"Why?"

"Cause her and Harry broke up and… now we have a date."

Mary-Jane turned away slowly. "Hope that works out well."

"I'll catch a flick with you tomorrow," Peter called after her.

"No. No it's okay," Mary-Jane said.

"A date champ?" Uncle Ben asked patting Peter on the back. "Before you do that, you still gotta eat your toast."

Peter smiled and with a slight chuckle went inside. He quickly inhaled the piece of toast and then went up to his room. He sat down at his desk and looked at the various drawings he had made. They were pictures of various costumes that he was planning to make. He was thinking of going into wrestling, this way no one would know it's him. He came to his favorite, a costume made out of red and blue, with black, elevated; webs were covering the whole body.

_I'll start making that tomorrow_. Peter thought. _Right now I got a beautiful lady to think about_.

* * *

Roderick sat in the chair. 

"This isn't going to be painful right?" Roderick asked as Strom took and unknown amount of liquid into a glass.

"Don't worry," Strom said. "It might taste bad, and you might be knocked out for a few minutes, but it shouldn't hurt."

"Do not worry," Fisk said, "if this does what Strom promises, then any pain will be well worth it."

"Yeah, well your promise isn't that great Wilson," Roderick said as Strom approached with a translucent green liquid.

Strom left the liquid on the table beside the chair and then pulled the two leather straps covering Roderick's arms tighter. Strom picked up the glass and then poured it down Roderick's throat. All of Roderick's veins tensed up, followed by his muscles. His face tensed up, and then he passed out, his body twitching. Over ten minutes Roderick's muscles grew slowly.

Roderick groaned. "I feel terrible," Roderick said. "I'm a little sore."

"That's okay," Strom said. "That's part of the process. Now Mister Fisk, about my pay."

"What makes you think that I will not just send Mister Roderick on you now?" Fisk asked superciliously.

Strom's face turned from confident to scared. Fisk smiled and handed him a block of hundred dollar bills.

"The other things you ordered will come later today with my associate," Strom said being led to the door.

"Thank you very much Doctor. Now get out of my sight," Fisk said opening the door for Strom. Fisk turned to Roderick. "Now about your hit man name. I thought that I'd make you a costume befitting of that name, Hobgoblin."

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Yeah, see now something is happening. If you're having trouble figuring out who Marina is, she's no one, i thot since im making my own marvel that i can make my own characters too. 


	3. Issue 03: Black Cat

Note: I do not own marvel, spider-man, any characters from spider-man or any other marvel comics for that matter.

Marina sat once again at the lab table. The same liquid she had put in the freezer the night before was now sitting on the Bunsen burner. The liquid was boiling but the steam rising was very light. What Marina did not know was that the steam was denser then the air and she was breathing it in.

Marina started to feel light headed and she turned off the Bunsen burner and walked out into the hall. Her vision blurred and she stumbled. She vaguely heard some one laughing and saying something about "the mutant can't stand straight".

As Marina passed out Doctor Osborn rushed forward and told someone to call 911.

**

* * *

Four Hours Later**

Roderick stepped onto his glider for the first time. His costume had yellow skin and a red hood and cape. The tunic was also red as were the pants. The boots and the gloves were black. The suit came with a sack to carry all of the bombs that Strom had provided. The glider was navy blue with streaks of dark green.

As he turned it on there was a light humming. He smiled beneath the mask, which already had a menacing grin on it.

"Who do you want me to kill first?" Roderick asked Fisk.

Fisk held forward a picture. Roderick instantly recognized the picture.

"You want me to kill Doctor Otto Octavius?" Roderick asked.

"You must," Fisk said, "he is developing these mechanical arms made out of adimantium. These arms can be sold to police and then they would have a great upper hand. You must kill him before he reveals these arms to the world in his press conference next Monday."

"I see," Roderick said nodding. "You realize for such a job I'll need higher pay, greatly."

"Oh yes," Fisk said. "You get one million now and two million upon return."

Roderick smiled under the mask. With one little kick the glider started to hover. The roof above them opened up and Roderick accelerated upward. As he reached the open skies he accelerated forward.

* * *

Peter Parker lay down beside Gwen Stacey, their hands entangled in each others.

"You know Pete?" Gwen said propping herself up on one arm. "Holding hands is great and all…"

"I know," Peter said absentmindedly.

"Maybe a little more?" Gwen suggested.

This jerked Peter out of his daze. "Huh?"

"Please sir may I have some more?" Gwen asked moving towards Peter slowly.

"More?" Peter asked. "You want more?"

Their lips had almost met when suddenly there was a crashing noise.

**

* * *

Three Hours Earlier**

Marina woke up in a daze. After an hour of Doctors telling her what was wrong. She barely paid attention, except at the end when the Doctors told her to take it easy. She did notice completely, however, when Felicia came in.

Marina smiled weakly. "Hey baby," Marina said weakly.

"Hey," Felicia said brushing back Marina's hair with her hand. "The doctors say you can leave today! They said there wasn't anything wrong with you, you just passed out. Still a lot of money from the insurance agency though. In an hour, oh and you boss told me to pass it along that you have a month off work."

Marina's smile brightened.

* * *

Two hours and 45 minutes later Marina and Felicia got out of the bed in their apartment. They were finished celebrating. Marina put on some underwear and then lay back down beside Felicia.

"Oh I forgot to tell you," Felicia said. "I already made you that costume."

"That was only yesterday!" Marina said shocked.

"What can I say?" Felicia said. "I work magic. Besides, lying beside you at night, who can sleep?"

Marina blushed and looked away. "You realize we're past the flirting part of our relationship."

"Doesn't mean I can't still do it," Felicia said seductively and putting an arm around Marina's collar bone.

Marina chuckled. "No, not now. I want to try on this costume on now."

Felicia frowned and then got up and rummaged through the closet, pulling out the costume.

"It's just black…" Marina said.

"No look," Felicia said pointing out some features. "It's supposed to look like a black cat."

"So… I'm the black cat?" Marina said uncertainly.

"Yeah!" Felicia said.

"My powers have nothing to do with cats!" Marina said.

"But it's cute," Felicia said with a frown.

"Awww, you know I can't resist your face," Marina said, "no fair."

Felicia smiled. "Try it on hun."

Marina smiled and pulled on the costume. It was skin tight, full legs, full arms. Around the cuffs of the gloves was white fur. The costume opened up V-neck to show a slight bit of cleavage, most of which was covered by the same white fur. The mask only covered around her eyes.

Marina stretched arms over head.

"Meow," Felicia said, "I'd like to get with that."  
"You've already been with _that_," Marina said. "So how do I find out whose ass to kick?"

"We use the TV," Felicia said walking into the other room and turning on the TV.

As if some higher being had heard; the comment the Soap Opera in progress was interrupted.

"Doctor Otto Octavius' suite has been bombed minutes ago…"

Marina ran out the window, using the powers to lift her. She knew that Octavius' suite was one of the many buildings surrounding central park. She flew at the full speed that her powers allowed her.

She arrived at Central Park and looked around to get her bearings. She finally found Octavius' apartment building and flew towards it. She flew at it and just as she was about to reach it a man with yellow skin flew out, cackling. She flew at him and knocked him over. They man did a barrel roll standing on some sort of platform.

The man up righted him self and put his hand into a pocket. He pulled out a blue sphere. The man threw it at Marina and it let out a bright flash that blinded her momentarily. She could hear the man flying around her but she couldn't see where. Suddenly she had a new sensation. She could feel the air molecules being pushed up against her as a punch form the man on the glider came right at her. She flew up and kicked him in the face. The man just shook it off with no effort.

The man looked her up and down behind his yellow lenses. "Very pretty, very strong," he said and with no hesitation his hand shot out and hit her across the cheek.

Her head snapped sideways. She put a hand up to her face and felt the red mark.

"That was my pretty cheek!" Marina said jokingly, but in a serious tone.

She reared back her fist and shot it forward and hit his mask. He flew back slightly but shook off the punch with little to no effort. He threw a bomb at her that she blocked with her powers and shot back at him. It blew up and some shrapnel went through the costume and blood dripped out.

The man growled and threw out a hand to clench her throat. She turned to the side so it missed just barely. She then grabbed his arm by the wrist, but her other forearm under the elbow of the same arm, and flipped him upside down so that he spun out of control towards the ground. He gained back stability and started to fly away over the park.

She flew after him, barely keeping up. After five minutes she caught up with him but he threw a bomb behind him. It released a loud high pitched sound which caused her to stop and plug her ears and shut her eyes closed. She slowly sunk down and once she finally heard the sound dull out.

She opened her eyes and looked around. The man was no longer any where to be seen.

_Damn it_, she thought flying back towards her apartment.

* * *

Peter scowled. He was about the kiss one of the most beautiful girls in school, and it was interrupted by some idiot in a goblin costume—at least that's what he guessed it was.

"Peter honey," Gwen said pulling him off the ground, "let's go home."

"Well I can't get a ride for a while longer," Peter said.

"Well I guess we could walk around New York for a while longer," Gwen said.

Peter took her hand and led her away.

* * *

Roderick landed in the same ware house and went to the video phone. He dialed a number until a familiar voice appeared on the other side of the line at the same time as Wilson Fisk's picture appeared.

"Kingpin, this is Hobgoblin," Roderick said taking off his mask.

"I trust the deed is done Hobgoblin?" Fisk asked.

Roderick nodded. "I threw a bomb in there," Roderick said. "If he's not dead he will be soon."

"Good," Fisk said. "This had been good work Hobgoblin, come and receive your pay in two days. Kingpin out."

* * *

Felicia watched her girlfriend undress. Marina put on a white skirt and white t shirt which greatly contrasted the black halter top with black jeans that Felicia wore.

"How did it go babe?" Felicia asked already knowing the answer.

"Bad," Marina said with a sigh. "The guy got away."

"Well you can't win them all," Felicia said shrugging.

"Great words of encouragement," Marina said bitterly.

"I'm sorry hun," Felicia said. "I'll cook you a special lunch 'kay?"

"A little late for lunch," Marina said with a light smile.

"Well it's way too early for dinner," Felicia said.

Marina's stomach growled.

"See I knew it," Felicia said smiling broadly.

Marina grinned back. "Okay fine. But I want to cook."

Felicia shrugged. "Okay baby," she said. "Just make sure not to use so much hot sauce this time."

Marina smiled and shrugged. She looked for a butcher's knife to cut up some vegetables. She wasn't able to find a clean one. She picked up a spatula and rolled her eyes. The spatula was metal and had a cutting edge.

_I guess this will have to do,_ Marina thought. _Wish it was a knife though._

Marina lowered it to slowly cut through the vegetables. When it came into her sight she saw she was holding a knife. She let out a quick scream and dropped the knife.

"What is it baby?" Felicia asked rushing out of the bed room.

"I was holding a spatula, hoping it would be a knife instead…" Marina trailed off and pointed at the ground where the knife was a few centimeters away from her foot.

"That's not normal…" Felicia commented.

* * *

Gwen sat in the car beside Peter as Uncle Ben drove them both back towards Queens. Gwen had Peter's hand in her own. The silence went on the whole ride until they arrived at Gwen's house.

"Bye Petey," Gwen said winking.

"See ya tomorrow," Peter said.

* * *

Well there it is... Once I'm done the fifth issue, which is the last in the intro volume, ill post both 4 and 5, then ill post new ones every month.


	4. Issue 04: Anger!

Note: I do not own marvel, spider-man, any characters from spider-man or any other marvel comics for that matter.

Peter sat in Chemistry. Harry stalked in and sat beside Peter like usual. Not like usual; Harry ignored Peter's friendly wave. He also ignored Peter poking his arm.

"Yo, Harry!" Peter said. "What's wrong buddy?"

"You," Harry said.

"Why what did-"

"You're dating my ex!" Harry said. "We broke up like only a week ago and you're dating her! I though you were my friend Pete, I guess I was wrong…"

Harry got up and took his work with him. He passed the teacher who was walking into the class room.

"Mister Osborn!" the teacher called after him. "I'm teaching an important lesson today and it's definitely going to be on the exam!"

The teacher shrugged and walked back into the class room.

"Now can any one tell me what the mass of Carbon is?" the teacher asked.

Like usual Peter's hand was the first up. Not like usual; it wasn't very enthusiastic.

Fisk snarled looking at the paper. The head line read: _Otto Octavius clings to life._ He picked up the phone and dialed a number he knew by heart.

"Hello, this is Roderick," said the all-too-familiar voice.

"Roderick you will receive no pay!" Fisk barked with out waiting. "It says in the paper that Octavius is still alive!"

"And which paper is that?" Roderick said not trying to defend his case.

"The Daily Bugle!" Fisk said.

"The Daily Bugle hasn't printed a true headline in over five years," Roderick said.

"This one is true," Fisk said, "I have a man inside the hospital to check this head line."

"And?" Roderick said.

"He's a little disfigured but he's alive." Fisk said. "I'm afraid your services won't be needed in the near future."

Fisk hung up the phone before Roderick could reply.

"Hey Pete," Mary-Jane said sitting beside Peter in the cafeteria.

Peter didn't respond. He continued to look down at his food and poke at it with his fork.

"What's wrong?"  
"I think Harry hates me," Peter said.

"What happened?"

"Well he snapped on me cause I'm dating Gwen," Peter said.

"Well that's no good…" Mary-Jane said unsure what to actually say.

"It's like because of this I'm going to loose my best bud," Peter said.

"Well I'm always willing to fill that position," Mary-Jane said solemnly.

"That's nice MJ," Peter said, "but it just wouldn't be the same."

Mary-Jane felt her heart being squished. _What do I have to do to even get into his sights?_  
Mary-Jane stood up and walked out of the cafeteria without saying another word.

Roderick sat on his chair. He looked at the list of cops who had recovered Octavius and gotten him to the hospital. The one at the top of the list was "Captain Stacey." He looked it up on the internet. He found the school of his daughter and also found that it was having a basketball game tonight.

_He might very well be there,_ Roderick said. _And if he isn't then his daughter certainly is._

Peter ran down court and was standing just out of the 2 point zone. He was completely open as the ball was passed to him. 2:33 left on the clock. He saw one player advancing on him. He side stepped the player and then shot the ball. It arced perfectly and went through the net with no bounce. The ref blew his whistle.

Peter looked up at Gwen while he walked back towards center court. She smiled and waved at him, he waved back. Then his eyes passed over Mary-Jane who was looking very sad. Then the voice in his head told him to shield his head and jump forward. He did so just as the ceiling of the gymnasium collapsed inward with a large bang. He turned and looked behind him and saw a pile of rubble right where he had been. One of the players on the other team was complaining that his leg was broken.

Peter looked up and saw the same man from the day before; the one who had interrupted his kiss with Gwen.

Peter glared angrily at the man. The man swooped down to the stands. The crowd gasped and moved back. He flew over Mary-Jane and Gwen but when Peter looked over at them Gwen was gone.

_This guy has screwed with my love life for the last time,_ Peter said. _I'm going to use that costume for reasons other then wrestling._

Peter ran home, the game had been canceled obviously. Not only this, but luckily his Aunt and Uncle were out on a romantic evening. He rushed upstairs, almost falling once or twice. He reached his room and put on his costume.

He hit himself on the head. _How do I know where he's going?_ _Just great!_

Peter ran out of the house in his red and blue costume. He ran down the street and when he found some high enough buildings he jumped and shot a web line. He started to swing.

_Maybe he took her into Manhattan,_ Peter thought.

He swung towards the bridge.

Marina had decided that she should start patrolling the city, that way she would be able to find crime. The day she hadn't expected to find that man again. As she flew by the bridge from Queens to Manhattan she saw him. The setting sun made the man a silhouette, a silhouette that had two people.

Marina rushed off in that direction.

Roderick stopped at the highest of the towers on the suspension bridge. He lay down the girl.

"Who are you?" she asked hysterically.

"I am the hobgoblin," he replied in a voice not human, "and I will be the last person you ever ask a question to!"

Roderick flew off, circling the girl. He was going to wait for the police to arrive and the hurl her into the water. He was going to throw a random bomb into the cars below but ended up being punched in the face, sending his head snapping sideways.

The same nuisance of a woman from the day before was back. She floated in air, on leg lifted up, the other hanging down lazily. He smiled and pulled out a bomb. He threw it at her.

Marina saw the bomb heading at her. She used her powers to keep the bomb together and caught it. She then focused and it turned into a lead pipe.

"Now I have the weapon," she said smiling and taking a swing.

It hit the man across the chest and he flew back a few inches. She heard him growl as he fished for another bomb. She quickly changed the lead pipe into a throwing knife and threw it at him. The knife entered his wrist and he yelled in pain. He picked the knife out of his arm and threw it down to the river. Marina smiled but it didn't last long because the man lunged at him.

"No one lives after meeting the Hobgoblin," the man growled.

He grabbed her wrist and tightened her grip causing pain to sear through them.

Roderick chopped the girl in the neck, knocking her unconscious. He let her fall all the way to the bridge surface. He heard Police sirens. He swooped down and picked up the struggling girl.  
"Put her down platform man!" said a teenaged male voice.

Just then he was struck in the gut by a red and blue blur.

"Whoa you _are_ one ugly dude," the man said.

"Who are you?" Roderick asked.

"You know I've been thinking it over," the man said. "After a long discussion with my lawyer about legal right of the name; I arrived at Spider-man. What are you? The geek-goblin?"

"I'm the Hobgoblin," Roderick growled.

"Stay up all night thinking of that?" Spider-man asked landing on the closest of the towers.

"Oh shut up!" Roderick said.

He saw that the police were all set up. He smiled under his mask.

"You want to be a hero?" Roderick asked. "Have fun!"

Roderick dropped the girl who went screaming. The red and blue blur fell towards the girl.

Peter lunged down.

_Please don't be hurt Gwen!_ Peter thought as he tried to gain speed on her but failed.

He got a flash of genius. He shot a web line at Gwen, catching her by the feet. He then, with web line in hand, shot one at the towering bridge. He succeeded to stop their falling just before she reached the water. Peter pulled Gwen up.

"Hold around my neck," Peter said. "I'll get us up there."

"Who are you?" Gwen asked.

"A secret admirer," Peter said.

"And who is that?" Gwen asked.

"I will tell you when we land," Peter said. "I'm bad enough at this as it is."

"Okay," Gwen said, "you sound familiar though."

_I am familiar,_ Peter thought as they set down on the far side of the bridge from the cops.

Peter tore off the mask and Gwen looked into his eyes shocked.

"Don't tell any one," Peter said with a wink, immediately followed by a kiss.

"I won't," Gwen said weakly as Peter put on the mask and jumped off towards Queens.

Peter was swinging back to his house so he could change into his normal clothes and then go back to the school to get his gear. He arrived and changed. He ran to school, taking five minutes. When he turned the corner he saw some police cars and an ambulance.

_What happened here?_ Peter thought.

There was a large crowd. Peter rushed forward to see who had been injured.

He was greeted by Uncle Ben's face.

Aunt May was being comforted by some police officers. Peter's mouth just hung open. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and looked up and saw Mary-Jane.

"Peter?" came Uncle Ben's horse voice. "Peter is that you?"

"I'm here Uncle Ben," Peter said rushing forward and kneeling at his side.

Okay ya...is anyone else having trouble with the line thingy in the story editor? Anyway; Hope you liked it, one more chap to come. I know I said that I'd post the last two chaps when i got it done but i didn't.

"Peter," Uncle Ben said taking a deep breath. "Did you ever finish my book?"

Peter suddenly remembered that the book was sitting on his desk, still untouched.

"Yes Uncle Ben it was great," Peter lied.

Ben smiled one last time. Uncle Ben took his last breath looking over at Aunt May.


	5. Issue 05: The End of the Begginning

Note: I do not own marvel, spider-man, any characters from spider-man or any other marvel comics for that matter.

* * *

Peter stood at his Uncle's grave looking down at it. He wasn't fighting to keep his tears in; he wasn't trying to forget the pain of the last look on his Uncle's face, because he knew it would haunt him forever, no matter how hard he tired. 

Mary-Jane had explained it all to him. Reality really hurts.

Mary-Jane had said how she had been pushed by everyone outside the school.

"I couldn't stay and see if you were okay Pete," she said, "too much—let's call it current. I got outside and everyone started to run every which way. I wanted to wait outside for you, you know, thought you would need some comforting….Well I waited out there for what had to be ten or fifteen minutes and I saw your Uncle pull up with you Aunt.

"They both got out and Aunt May came to talk to me, asking what had happened. I told her some freak broke in through the roof and then I heard a roar from above. That goblin dude had come back. He seemed angry about something and he just threw a bomb down. I pulled Aunt may down with me and we ended up safe. Your Uncle though, he was…"

Mary-Jane had stopped and bit her lip. She had looked at the stretcher with the blanket over the body, being loaded into the ambulance.

Peter had seen it. He could have gone after that guy, he didn't. He was too happy about his first kiss. He had rushed home and changed. He could have at least gone back to the school and checked to see if everyone was okay. He could have taken his Uncle to the hospital in no time flat. He would have survived!

_But I failed him!_ Peter thought. _With great power comes great responsibility! I didn't use my great power with responsibility! I'm a failure!_  
"You look like you had a hand in this," Gwen said putting her arm around her shoulder.

"I could have saved him," Peter said. "After I saved you I just went home and changed into my clothes…I totally blew it."

Peter's tears blurred his vision so bad that he couldn't even see Gwen's face. She wiped away some of the tears with Kleenex that she herself had brought.

"It's okay Peter," she said holding him close. "Cry it off if you need to."

* * *

J Jonah Jameson pressed the intercom on his desk. 

"Ms Brant; can you ask Robbie to come in here a sec?" Jameson yelled.

"Yes sir," Betty Brant replied. "One second."

A minute later Joseph "Robbie" Robertson entered the room.

"What you want Jameson?" Robbie asked. "I was just helping Ben with the scoop of his life."

"More important then Urch," Jameson said. "We don't have a good picture of this 'super-fight' that happened on the bridge from Queens last night. We don't have any sources about what it was that had happened. All we know is that the same chick from that bombing of Octavius' apartment was there, as well as some new blue and red freak."

"I know Jonah but that's not my fault," Robbie said.

"Well you damn well better find some leads," Jameson said. "Now go back and help Urch."

* * *

"There won't be any book?" Aunt May asked. 

"No ma'am I'm sorry," said the representative from the publishing company. "With out an author to go on a book tour the book will never get attention. I'm sorry ma'am."

Aunt May was about to cry again, something Peter couldn't stand to see again. He stood up; knocking over the kitchen chair he had been sitting in.

"It can get attention," Peter said placing clenched fists on the table. "If people at McDonalds can get the American public to overlook the extreme obesity from eating at their restaurant then you can sell an authorless book!"

"Sir I'm sorry but it's just not-"

"SHUT UP!" Peter yelled.

Peter turned. Aunt May got up but Peter held up his hand.

"Don't bother Aunt May," Peter said.

As Peter stalked upstairs he heard Aunt May and the man continue talking. He walked into his room and then lay down on his bed, hands behind his head. Then he looked over at his desk. Laying there on his desk was the book. The only printing that would ever see daylight.

He got up and walked over to his desk. He turned on the light on his desk and opened the book.

_William Baxter looked down at the streets below him..._

* * *

Felicia walked down the hallway. The same dank hallway she had walked down only a few days ago. The conditions in the Mutant Hospitals were always sub-par but the government seemed to set the standards for Mutant hospitals lower and lower every year. 

_Marina deserves better then this!_ Felicia thought. _They all do!_

Felicia came to the room the receptionist had told her to. She turned and saw Marina in alone bed. Her eyes were closed and she was hooked up to a respirator.

_My sleeping angel,_ Felicia thought putting down the flowers with a tear. _Who ever did this. wont get away with it._ She thought of the costume she had made. She could make it fit her… _Revenge is a dish best served cold._

* * *

…_as he looked down at the city below one thing ran through his head. "With great power comes great responsibility."_

Peter put down the book. He had been reading the book practically two days straight. He now realized what Uncle Ben was talking about. He stood up and went downstairs. He was going to find that man and get his revenge.

He looked at the paper. "Pictures of super-people wanted" was the headline.

_Daily Bugle,_ Peter thought picking up the paper. He scanned the add. _Fifty dollars per picture. That's amazing!_

He went upstairs and pick up his digital camera. _This'll be a snap._

* * *

Wilson Fisk sat at his desk once again. 

"This 'Black Cat' is a mutant and you've found her hospital room?" Fisk asked repeating to make sure he got the information right.

"Yes sir, I'm standing outside the hospital right now," said the man on the other end. "Would you like for me to deal with her."

"No," Fisk said, "I'll have her dealt with. Just give me her room number." Fisk took out a piece of paper and pencil and scribbled down all the important information. "Thank you Herman."

"You're welcome sir," Herman replied. "And about my pay?"

"It will come to you in three days time," Fisk replied. "You shall meet one of my agents on the Empire State Building."

"Thank you," Herman said and hung up.

Fisk pressed the intercom on this desk. "Get me the number to that hypnotist."

* * *

Roderick looked through the satchel of bombs. There were many here. His favorite of course was the regular explosion one. He put on his mask and hopped on the glider. _Time to rob a bank._

* * *

Spider-man swung from building to building, something he had been practicing. He landed on the roof top roughly, something he had only started to do. He looked at the street below. There was a woman and the pace of a jog while a man dressed in black followed her. Spider-man swung low and picked the man off the ground. He put him down three blocks in the other direction. 

"#$ you spider," the man yelled.

Spider-man swung back and shot webs at the man's lips. The man tried to talk but all that was heard was muffled yells.

As soon as Spider-man got back up to his normal swinging height; an alarm sounded. Spider-man swung low and landed in a run. He looked across the street where the alarm came from. A crowd of people screamed, running out of the bank. Peter took a picture of the bank and then Spider-man jumped the whole six lane street in one bound. He entered the bank and saw a familiar face he did not want to see.

That mask stared back at him. The mask that had been haunting his dreams, ever since his uncle's death.

"Hey Gob-head," Peter said taking a picture.

Hobgoblin looked up just as the picture was taken. Stricken with momentary blindness from the flash, the Hobgoblin cringed. Spider-man put the camera around his neck and jumped at the Hobgoblin. Spider-man's fingers wrapped around his throat and a knee was buried into Hobgoblin's gut.

The Hobgoblin stumbled back holding his stomach, no longer trying to keep Spider-man's fingers from around his throat.

Spider-man took his fingers from around his throat and picked Hobgoblin up by the armpits and threw him through the wall. Spider-man leapt and crouched just inside the bank looking out at the street. The Hobgoblin was just getting up.

"Who are you?" the Hobgoblin asked.

"I'm Spider-man," Spidey replied jumping at him so they were both in a flying grapple. "I've got a bone to pick with you!"

They crashed through a wall and people went screaming into other rooms.

"I remember you," the Hobgoblin said, "you're from the bridge. You saved that slut from her death. I have a bone to pick with you!"

"Oh don't you start that crap with me!" Spider-man said punching Hobgoblin in the jaw. "I have a bone to pick with you. You have no bone to pick with me."

Hobgoblin tired to punch Spidey but he grabbed the hand. Spider-man lifted a hand in an upper-cut sending Hobgoblin flying up. Spider-man grabbed his foot with a web and pulled him back down. Hobgoblin fell on his side groaning.

Spider-man picked him up off the ground with one hand. Suddenly he heard a beeping and in the Hobgoblin's left hand was a bomb.

"Happy Halloween asshole," Hobgoblin said with a smile in his voice.

Hobgoblin thrusted the bomb into Spider-man's chest, sending Spidey's spider sense crazy. Spider-man looked at the bomb and didn't know where to take it. His Spider-sense told him that anywhere he threw the bomb would hurt someone. He heard a sound behind him and he turned to see Hobgoblin starting to flyaway on his glider.

Spider-man shot a web at the glider and it pulled him off of the ground. Spider-man started to climb up the web. He clung to the bottom of the glider, the wind whipping past his face. His spider sense told him it was safe and he dropped the bomb. He flipped so he was standing on top of the glider. He threw a punch at Hobgoblin as his spider-sense yelled at him that it would miss. He felt the Hobgoblin's grip tightened around his wrist. He yelled in pain at the Hobgoblin dug a fist into his gut. The Hobgoblin did a barrel roll, expecting Spider-man to fall off; instead Spider-man just clung to the platform as he dodged a forearm from Hobgoblin.

Spider-man pulled out one of the Hobgoblin's bombs and pressed it. He did a back flip off of the platform. He expected and explosion but that didn't occur. Instead a high pitch screech emitted as Spidey's web clung to the wall. He swung and saw the Hobgoblin crash into a wall, distracted by the screeching.

Spider-man continued swinging assuming that the Hobgoblin was done for. It was a long drop.

He swung lower to a normal height and headed for home, his camera still around his neck. He got home and changed into his street clothing for his night on the town with Gwen.

* * *

Norman Osborn sat at his desk talking to his son on the phone. 

"That's nice son," Norman replied. "Listen I have to go. Have a good night with Mary-Jane. Hope it goes well."

Norman got up and went downstairs. He got in his limo and was driven to the hospital. He got into the elevator and pressed a button.

Earlier that night he had received important news about Octavius. He was awake.

He got out of the elevator and walked down the hallway; looking longer then he knew it to be. He came to the end of the hallway and turned right into a room larger then the others. Norman knew it was an illusion, it wasn't any larger the room had only one occupant.

Four adimantium tentacles were held up off the ground. In the center was the one and only master physicist of Oscorp.

Octavius lay in bed with nothing more then a pair of green hospital pants. Over Octavius' eyes was a white cloth. Octavius' gut was quite obvious.

"Otto," Norman said. "Can you hear me?"

One of the tentacles twitched.

**_Next Issue: Doc Ock_**

* * *

Okay, ya, the next one's gonna be kinda cool but I dont think as good as this. I got some really good ideas for sagas but I can't do them right now... 


End file.
